Cal
by SapphiraHP
Summary: Cal didn't die by the hand of Selene, but he is now powerless. Both Hunter and Morgan both fear that he is up to something though...
1. Morgan

**Just a few notes beforehand. I know Cal's a bastard in the books, but it seemed such a waste. Just as he found someone he cared about, he shows it by sacrifices himself. In this version, the blast didn't kill him- though Selene thinks it did so still evaporates- instead it strips him of all magic.**

I stretched out on my bed, feeling the small weight of Dagda move as my foot hit him under the covers. The house seemed eerily quiet. I instinctively sent out my senses and found that none of my adoptive family were in. Presumably Mom and Dad were at work, and Mary K. already at Jaycee's. I got up slowly, deciding to face the day.

As I was getting my usual remedy against the morning I felt a presence coming up the garden path. Cal. Dammit what did he want? He had barely left me alone since the incident two months ago. He wasn't coping very well with the loss of his powers. He could still use herbs, some crystals and take part in circles. Yet he would never again feel the connection with the world that I did, and that meant he couldn't use it. To the rest of the school he was Cal, one of the most beautiful guys at school, recently made an orphan- to all purposes. But to myself and the rest of Kithic, he was, well a bit annoying to be honest. They barely tolerated him, I was grateful for my life and wanted to help him. So he came, most days, to see me. Much to the annoyance of Hunter.

He knocked on the door, and a small part of me wanted to ignore it. Just pretend I was out. But the better part of me moved to the door and opened it for him.

"Morgan, you look beautiful today." I looked down, old sweats and one of my dad's rugby shirts. Beautiful? Hardly. Cal was still convinced we were soul mates though.

"What do you want Cal?" It came out a little harsh, but it was the morning and I hadn't had my Diet Coke. Did he expect any different?

"Nothing much, dear, I just wondered if you fancied doing anything today?"

"I have plans I'm afraid. With Hunter."

Anger flashed across his face. He hated Hunter with a passion that was only equalled by Hunter's hatred of Cal. The anger was only there for a second, short enough for me to wonder if it had ever happened. His Tiger's eye iris's became softer then. What was he thinking?

"Well I suppose someone has to keep him busy. Tell me what do you see in him?" he was on dangerous ground here. "I mean you said it yourself, remember, that he put you on edge; that you didn't quite trust him…"

"Yes, well I've never been the best of characters have I? I loved you and you tried to kill me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready." I shut the door sharply in his face. I heard him call through the door. "I would never expect you to try with me hon, you look stunning just as you are." I rolled my eyes. He just didn't get it, and never would I feared.

Later that day Hunter picked me up and we headed out for the day. There was a beautiful little clearing, where Sky had once found me with Maeve's tools, it was now mine and Hunter's getaway place. It was a place of peace and utter calm. Where we could both leave everything else, school, council work and so on behind. Today though I knew we both wanted to discuss Cal. The council had lost interest in him now his powers had gone. But he was obviously still around. Affecting both our lives, and we still weren't sure what he plan was; or if he even had one.

Once we reached the clearing, I rolled out a blanket I had packed and we laid there together, not speaking just watching the clouds through the overhanging branches. I never wanted it to end. Laid there next to my gorgeous boyfriend. It did end though. He lifted himself onto his elbow, and I had a moment to look into his green eyes before he kissed me softly. All too soon he stopped it and, with his uncanny ability to read me, sat up and said;

"We need to talk, about Cal."

"I know." I sat up aswell so I could be on the same level as him.

"Do you care about him, at all?"

"In a way, after all he did save me. I hope he hasn't been irreversibly tainted by Selene's poison. But I fear it's too late for him, that he's a lost cause."

"Hmmm, it's just, although the council have lost immediate interest in him, there is still the concern about what he is capable of. I have never seen someone's magick being ripped from them like that. You saw how it was with David, very different to what happened with Cal." He paused, as if considering his next words. "I've considered asking the council for permission to test him, to find out exactly what he is capable of."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because…because Cal doesn't like or trust me, you though…"

"You want me to test him? But what would that mean doing?"

"I'll tell you once I've asked the council. If you don't want to do it, they'll send someone else to. But I have a bad feeling you would be the best option. What do you say?"

I thought over what it would mean, another deep connection with Cal. The last time had been the night he had tried to kill me. But now, like then, it's something that needed doing. If nothing else it would make me sleep a little easier. Knowing exactly what Cal was up to.

"I'll do it…"


	2. Cal

I stared out my car window at her. She moved with a confidence she had not possessed even a month ago. I suppose that's what happens when you almost die. She really did not understand just how captivating she was. My Morgan. _Only she's not yours, _the bitter voice in my head reminded me. Right on time the shabby car of that despicable Hunter arrived at school to pick her up. It was unusual, but not unheard of, for her to leave Das Boot at home. They must have made plans for the night. My hands tightened around the steering wheel of my car, a small European thing that I had bought cheap after mother went.

I still couldn't be sure she was gone. It had never been made clear exactly how she had died, Morgan had just said that a load of black stuff flew out her mouth. It would be a bit melodramatic to describe it as her soul, blackened by the endless dark rituals, but it seemed the only explanation.

Since that night my life had changed to a pale imitation of what it had been. I was resentful of what had been dragged out of me. But much better that it happen to me than Morgan. The thought of her losing her potential; her unique magickal ability made me shudder in revulsion. now she seemed to be wasting her energy on that prat Hunter now. If only I could show her that _I_ was the one who truly cared about her; though if saving her life didn't do it, I don't know what will. I wished my mother was here to help me sometimes. I remembered the shopkeeper David had received so much support in spite of what he had done; why was I not getting the same? I rested my head against the seat, willing myself to drive home, to that house. The council had stripped most of it of anything remotely magickal; the protection spells, my mothers books outside her library. My alter and room were also bare of anything that would hint at what I am. _Was_. I mentally kicked myself.

I started the car and headed home. Driving up it still felt wrong to sense nothing beyond what I could see and hear. The house itself echoed as I opened the door. I need to get a cat or something, I couldn't bare coming back to this emptiness much longer. But then it reflected the empty space inside me where magick once lived. All I could do now was make flipping tea. Everything seemed so unimportant now. Like a world stripped of all but the memory of colours and energy. It still was the world but not. To try and avoid the quiet I moved to the living room and started blasting music from the new Hi Fi. It made a little difference, enough to take the edge from the silence.

It was when I was making my dinner that I heard a knock at the kitchen window. There stood Morgan with a bemused expression on her face. I let her in the back door just off the kitchen.

"I was knocking for ages." She stated, "Since when do you blast music so loud you can't even hear the door? You can't sense people anymore, anything could have happened." Her frankness cut my to the core. There was so much I had to learn as a none witch. As much as Morgan did as one, I reminded myself.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied, closing the door behind her. Morgan was so much less nervous around me. Perhaps it was that she knew I was no threat to her now. At any moment she could hold me in an invisible shell, and I was literally powerless to stop her.

"What brings you here tonight, Morgan?" I asked. I was delighted for her to be here, at my house. But she never came round, not since that night. Not that I could blame her really.

"I want some tea." Was all she said.

"Um ok, anything in particular?"

"Camomile, if you have it." If I had it, indeed. Even none witches keep camomile.

I made the tea and we drank in silence. She moved her hand absently over it and finished hers long before mine was even drinkable. As she saw that she grimaced slightly in apology.

"Habit." she said. I couldn't help but say;

"Imagine having hundreds of those habits stretching back years." she nodded at that. I couldn't resent her magick, (after all it was I who chose to save her) but still…

"Cal." she interrupted my thought path. "I'm going to be blunt, I need to know what…what you've lost, and what you're still capable of."

"What do you mean?" I felt my anger rising. How dare she! She was questioning how trustworthy I was. Not just that but she was taunting me, as if I could ever hurt her now? Not just because of the magick, but because I loved her too much to.

"I mean, I need to know…if you can. Oh bloody hell Cal. I need to know if you still want to kill me or not…"

"But I've told you…"

"You've told me a lot of things, Cal. I need to _know."_

"You want to see into my head?" Why couldn't I remember the name for it? Tat..something.

"Pretty much."

"Fine. If it'll get you to trust me again "And love me again. "Then I'll do it. But make it thorough okay? I don't want you coming back to me later because you may have missed something. Love I need you to know…"

"I'll find out" she stated in a businesslike manner.

She leant forward. As her hand touched my temple she closed her eyes. I closed my own as images began to flip through my mind.

**Next chapter coming soon (I've got work so it won't be for a small while). It'll be another Morgan one :)**


End file.
